


The Present

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ritsuka gives Soubi a Christmas present.





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

“Here,” Ritsuka said, shoving the small gift at Soubi. A telling twitch of his tail belied his calm visage; he was nervous as hell right now and, in spite of his best efforts to the contrary, it showed. “Merry Christmas,” he mumbled, taking sudden interest in the ground.   
  
Soubi peered down at the festively-wrapped box resting on the boy’s palm and flashed him a rare and radiant smile that brightened his entire face. “Thank you, Ritsuka.”  
  
The twelve-year-old shrugged off the sentiment. “It’s not a big deal,” he insisted.   
  
Of course it had been a big deal. It had been a  _very_  big deal. Never before had Ritsuka agonized over a present for anyone, including his own mother, but for Soubi, it had to be just right. Why? Well, that wasn’t a question he was ready to answer yet. Perhaps when he was older, but not now.   
  
Ritsuka raised his head and blinked at the older man, quickly adding: “If you don’t like it, I can get you something else.”  
  
“No need for that,” Soubi reassured him. He took the gift and carefully stripped away the wrapping to reveal a jewelry box. Inside were a pair of beautiful butterfly earrings almost identical to the ones he lost the day he was confronted by the female Zero. He ran a slender finger along the silver wings of one and smiled again.   
  
“I love them,” he said with an affection reserved solely for the child. “I love them, and I love y--”  
  
 _“Soubi!”_   Ritsuka glared at him with feigned chagrin that was negated by his blushing. “I told you to stop saying that.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Soubi leaned down and kissed him gently between ears he would one day claim as his own. “Just know that I do.”


End file.
